Rooms from Harry Potter
by Fender a.k.a. Me
Summary: When the weasley's and Potter's move in to the Burrow toghether, how do the rooms change? Learn about Ginny and Harry's, Rose's, Ron and Hermione's, Albus's James's and more!
1. Chapter 1

Rose stalked into her room. She was sopping wet since Hugo, her annoying brother, he had used some enchanted rope and tied it to a gallon bucket full of water. When Rose walked underneath the rope, the enchanted rope spilled water all over the unsuspecting Rose.

Rose plopped down in an armchair near the fire and observed her surroundings. Her room wasn't big, a thirteen foot square at most. The walls were a vibrant fushia and the carpet and ceiling was a calming tan color.

One corner was plastered with posters of proper wand movements to conjure spells. An entire wall was covered in wooden shelves packed with school books and other factual books. Although Rose was only a 2nd year, she read books that could make 6th year's heads spin.

In one corner that had beautiful flowers that her mum had painted, her barn owl, Coco cooed in a large cage with many hanging toys and treats.

Her elegant carved cream bed sat in one corner with muted purple pillows thrown lazily on it. Rose's favorite wall, was in fact not a wall at all. It was actually a window. Out of her window she could see her Grandmum Weasley teaching Hugo to de-gnome the garden

Even though the Burrow was now in the possession of the Potter's and Weasley's and magically stretched higher to fit both the families. Grandmum still insisted the garden kept de-gnomed and rapidly growing. Grandmum and Grandpop Weasley still lived in the house in their old bedroom.

Rose sighed as she heard another explosion from James's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny had just entered their room and slumped down on the floor, to lazy to get to the bed, for a nap after dropping the kids off at King's Cross when they heard a terrible screeching from somewhere in the room.

The couple both jumped up and glared around them for the culprit. Harry surveyed the room, inch by inch. By the grand stone fireplace, lay a 'Proper Quiditch Broom Care Kit' although the brooms weren't placed by the fire. The brooms belonging to Harry amd Ginny, were hung neatly up above their bed. Harry had two brooms, his school broom, which brought Gryfinndor so many glories, and his new Stardust 3008,

Ginny, too, had a Stardust 3008, and underneath it hung her old Cleansweep. Their bed was an oakwood bed, covered from canopy frame to floor with scratches from the children (mostly James and Albus caused those.) There was two matching night stands covered with odd's and end's' the tan carpet was littered with Ministry papers Harry was reviewing. Three small windows framed one wall. Mrs. Weasley had always objected to this, but the wall with the windows was plastered with Quiditch posters and scores.

The last wall was Harry's favorite; Ginny's also he suspected. It was plastered with pictures, some framed, some taped, some with permanant sticking charms, some old from their school days and through the years, some new pictures of their kids.

Then Harry found the source. "Every year, it's something they've forgotten," He verbalized, "'Ought to get them a Remembrall!" He pulled out a little owl from the top of a picture frame while chuckling. "Looks like Lily's owl this year."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione put the last book and the wooden shelves as she looked around her and Ron's newly completed room.

It was a beautiful tea green, simple painted with black tree branches that waved on the walls as if in a breeze, and words. The words flew around the walls rearranging themselves. The words said saying that Hermione had learned over the years. Some said things like hope, victory, cherish, faith. Some like, The last enemy who shall be conquered is death. Ever since she saw those words written on Harry's parents tombstone, she thought they had a matter of reason to them. Some others where such as this:After you've dotted your _i_'s and crossed your _t'_s, you may do whatever you please.

* * *

Hermione drifted into a sort of sad haze just staring around the room at the words. They reminded her of the night Harry and she had walked through the grave yard. She decided to get rid of the verse from the tombstone, so with just a flick of her wand it vanished. But she still felt down. At least until Ron walked and put an arm around Hermione.

* * *

"It's beautiful! Hermione, your amazing!" All of Hermione's sadness dissipated. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron saw this out of his own eyes. The verses, words, branches, and black birds, breezing through the walls. There was beautiful dark wood shelves lining wall one of five. The second wall had an assortment of different shape and type windows. Some where octiganal and vintage, some rusted and cirled, some modern and square. They where at all different levels on the wall. Some high, some low. The wall was about 11 feet long and about 7 feet high.

The third wall held

* * *

Ron's two brrom sticks, Ron's new Rocket 9006 and Hermione's Galaxy 2309. Underneath the two horizontal brroms, was a cleaning kit for the brooms placed neatly on a dark wood coffe table. This wall was small, only about 5 feet long, which made the room an odd shape.

The forth wall held a California King bed, also in dark wood, with an armchair and automan near the foot board. The wall spanned only about 8 feet. Up above the bed was a beautiful family tree. It included Hugo, Rose, Lily, James, Albus, Harry, Ginny, and so on forth.

The fith wall had three doors. The first door was pained a brilliant white, like all the others, and if you where to open the door, you would see Hermiones carefully folded and hung clothes, the second was a door loeading out to the 5th story of the Burrow where Hermione's and Ron's room was. The third was (Much to Ron's dismay) the only place Ron was allowed to keep his old school posters. Ron's clothes where also neatly folded by Hermione's hand although in a day or so they would probably be strewn across the floor. IN between each door was a column. The first column was just pictures of Ron and Hermione's wedding. The second of the Potter and Wesley family.

* * *

"Wow Hermione! Wait till Mom see's this! You'll be her favorite daughter in law after that!"

"haha, Mrs. Wesley already saw it, she may have helped a little."

* * *

**Hey! I am sooo sorry to not write for a while. If you like Percy Jackson please read my other story. Thanks! -Fender a.k. a. me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry and Ginny's son, James Potter. SOrry not to post for a while. IF you enjoy this story, please enjoy my other Harry Potter FanFictions.)**

* * *

James Potter was MAD. He looked around with a frustrated expression at his room. Why had Grandmum sent him to his room? You got to prank your sister every once in a while to keep her on track. Or she would end up a wimpy cry baby.

He looked around his room, trying to think about what he could do quietly. OR not so quietly. HIS dark green clad walls where dotted with explosion marks from experiments he had tried (many of them had included Uncle George, a yelling Mum, and a slightly amused Dad).

He had a perfectly square, small room. Three of the walls were clad with an assortment of different desk and tables. Some where low light wooded ones, some tall and white, and some where about three feet of the ground and black. They were all covered in a variety of different colored potions, puking hard candies, and Exploding Snaps. THe last wall had a large bookcase, not that James read much, it was covered in more potions. ANd of course, one little window viewing rolling hills of green which would lead to a little town. His bed placed hastilly in a corner in the forth wall, along with the door leading out of the bedroom, was covered in old papers from the last school year. The bed was only a very small twin. IT was a light wood with a checcked headboard. The checks were both green and blue. The bed spread was just a simple patchwork of green and brown made by his Grandmum.

James finnaly set his eyes on something to do. IT sure wasn't quite, but James loved to bug people and mostly defiantly get in trouble. It was a little vial placed next to a plastic container with a cockroach in it. HE got up, placed the cockroach in the vial, then with a loud bang, the cockroach popped out, made out of chocolate.


End file.
